Przed XX wiekiem
To jest chronologiczna lista wydarzeń, które miały miejsce przed XX wiekiem. Przed 13 800 000 000 p.n.e. * Gatunek Mrocznych Elfów wyłania się z otchłani Ginnungagap , pierwotnej ciemności i pustki która istniała przed powstaniem Wszechświata. ok. 13 800 000 000 p.n.e. * Po powstaniu wszechświata, Kosmiczne Byty przekształciły sześć istot w Kamienie Nieskończoności (Przestrzeni, Umysłu, Rzeczywistości, Mocy, Duszy i Czasu).Szacuje się, że w roku wynosił około 13,799 miliarda lat (do 3 cyfr po przecinku). Jeśli od odejmiemy 13 779 000 000 lat możemy ustalić, że początek Wszechświata miał miejsce około 13 798 997 983 roku p.n.e., czyli w przybliżeniu w 13 800 000 000 roku p.n.e.. Jeśli przyjmiemy, że Marvel Cinematic Universe ma tyle samo lat co nasz wszechświat, możemy podać datę 13 800 000 000 p.n.e.. ok. 80 000 000 p.n.e. *Celestianie używają Kamienia Mocy do osądzania wrogich cywilizacji. Jakiś czas później Kosmiczne Istoty próbują pozbyć się tego kamienia, zamykając go w Globie i przechowując w Świątyni na Morag.W filmie Strażnicy Galaktyki vol. 2 Ego powiedział, że budował tę planetę, od początku swojej egzystencji, przez "miliony lat". "Miliony" oznacza dosłownie przedział od minimum 2 milionów lat do maksymalnie 9,99999. Można też liczyć w przedziale aż do 19,99999, kiedy to miliony stają się "dziesiątkami milionów", zatem uśrednione maksimum wynosi 13,33333 milionów lat. To by mogło oznaczać, że "miliony" odnoszą się do połowy tego przedziału, (2 + 13,33333) ÷ 2 = 7,66667 milionów lat. Jednakże, rzadko używa się wyrażeń "dziesiątki milionów" czy "setki milionów", co także trzeba wziąć pod uwagę - Ego mógł po prostu mieć na myśli dowolną liczbę milionów (wyrażoną w jednościach, dziesiątkach lub setkach.) Środkowym z tych przedziałów są dziesiątki milionów, czyli minimalnie 10, semantycznie minimalnie 20, aż do semantycznego maksimum 99,99999 i absolutnego maksimum 199,99999. Zatem uśrednione minimum wynosi 16,66667 milionów lat, maksimum 133,33333 milionów lat, zaś połową tego przedziału jest (16,66667 + 133,33333) ÷ 2 = 75 milionów lat. Podsumowując, uśredniając wartość obu przypadków, można przyjąć (7,66667 + 75) ÷ 2 = 41,33333 milionów lat jako przybliżenie "milionów". Ego potem mówi "miliony i miliony". To również jest trudne do oszacowania, lecz można sprowadzić to do "miliony + miliony" (więc razy 2), lub "miliony millionów", jak potęgowanie liczby 2 (więc razy 2², or × 4). Ktoś mógłby słusznie zauważyć, iż jest to około (2 + 4) ÷ 2 = razy 3. Zatem można przybliżyć, że "miliony i miliony" oznacza około 41,33333 × 3 = 124 miliony lat. Średnia obu wyrażeń wynosi (41,33333 + 124) ÷ 2 = 82,66667 milionów lat, co oznacza, że Ego urodził się 82 666 666,66667 lat przed rokiem 2014. To daje z grubsza rok 82 664 653 p.n.e. - lub ok. 80 000 000 p.n.e. w przybliżeniu do pełnych dziesiątek milionów (celem podkreślenia z jak wielkim przybliżeniem mamy do czynienia). Można założyć że sceny z Celestianami pokazane w filmie ''Strażnicy Galaktyki'' odbyły się w tym samym czasie. Strażnicy Galaktyki *Rodzi się Celestianin Ego. Po zdobyciu samoświadomości, przez miliony lat Ego tworzy wokół siebie warstwy materii, w końcu formując nową planetę. Ego eksploruje wszechświat, próbując znaleźć życie poza samym sobą, ale czuje się rozczarowany tym, co odnajduje. W końcu zaczyna zasadzać nasiona na wielu z tych światów, z zamiarem wykorzystania ich pewnego dnia do wchłonięcia całego życia, aż do chwili, gdy tylko on pozostanie. Strażnicy Galaktyki Vol. 2 ok. 2 500 000 p.n.e. *Meteoryt stworzony z Vibranium uderzył we wschód kontynentu, który później będzie znany jako Afryka.N'Jobu powiedział "Miliony lat temu meteoryt z wibranium najtwardszej substancji we wszechświecie uderzył w Afrykę wpływając na roślinność wokół niego." W The Art of Black Panther określono "By zrozumieć Górę Bashengę należy zrozumieć Wakandę. Meteoryt składający się głównie z wibranium zderzył się z Ziemią około 2.5 milionów lat temu na tym, co obecnie jest Wakandą. 2,500,000 lat przed wydarzeniami w Czarnej Panterze w 2016 daje około 2,497,985 p.n.e. lub około 2,500,000 p.n.e. do 3 znaczących liczb. Czarna Pantera ok. 30 100 p.n.e. *Chronicom zaczyna swoje życie. Za tysiące lat przybędzie na Ziemię i przyjmie tożsamość "Enocha".W Past Life, Enoch mówi w 2091, "Moja bateria podtrzymuje mnie dłużej niż 32,000 lat Ziemskich." "Dłużej niż 32,000" sugerowałoby około 32,000 + 1000 × ⅙ = 32,166.66667 lat, co oznacza, że Enoch urodził się około 32,166.66667 lat przed końcem 2091. Daje to z grubsza 30,076 p.n.e. lub około 30,100 p.n.e. do 3 cyfr znaczących.Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y.: 5.10: Past Life ok. 28 000 p.n.e. *Agent Chronicom, który później będzie znany jako Enoch jest wysłany na Ziemię, by obserwować ewolucję ludzkości. W Rewind, Enoch mówi 25 Listopada 2017 "Zostałem wysłany tu 30,000 lat temu" 30,000 lat przed 2017 daje z grubsza 27,984 p.n.e. lub około 28,000 p.n.e. do 3 cyfr znaczących.Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y.: 5.05: Rewind *Pięć plemion we wschodniej Afryce zamieszkuje, na ziemi gdzie uderzył, meteoryt z vibranium i nazywają go "Wakanda".W Czarna Pantera, N'Jobu mówi "Kiedy nadszedł czas ludzkości pięć plemion osiedliło się na nim i nazwano go "Wakanda"." Patrząc na , jest to najprawdopodobniej to co szacuje się w 2018 miało być 30,000 lat temu. 30,000 lat przed rokiem 2018 daje 27,983 p.n.e lub około 28,000 p.n.e do 3 cyfr znaczących ok. 10,000 p.n.e. *Pięć plemion Wakandy żyje ze sobą w ciągłej wojnie, aż pewnego dnia szaman-wojownik o imieniu Bashenga otrzymuje wizję od bogini pantery Bast, która prowadzi go do rośliny w kształcie serca. Bashenga połyka roślinę która daje mu nadludzką siłę, szybkość i instynkty. Zostaje królem i pierwszą Czarną Panterą, obrońcą Wakandy. Podczas gdy cztery plemiona zgadzają się żyć pod panowaniem Bashengi, Plemię Jabari, zamiast tego postanawia odizolować się w górach.W Czarna Pantera, N'Jobu mówi, "Wojownik został królem i pierwszą Czarną Panterą, obrońcą Wakandy. Cztery plemiona zgodziły się żyć pod panowaniem króla, ale plemię Jabari odizolowało się w górach." Patrząc na , jest to najprawdopodobniej początek okresu neolitu, czyli około 10.000 p.n.e. 7353 p.n.e. *Urodził się Buri, pierwszy król Asgardu.W''Thor: Mroczny Świat, Odyn mówi, "Nie jesteśmy Bogami. Rodzimy się, żyjemy, umieramy. Tak jak ludzie." Loki odpowiada, "... Dodać lub odjąć 5000 lat." Wynika z tego, że Asgardczycy żyją około 5000 lat dłużej niż ludzie. Wiadomo również, że Asgardczycy starzeją się w tym samym tempie co ludzie aż do dorosłości, zanim ich starzenie się spowolni. Na podstawie średnich ważonych wieku Toma Hiddlestona (którego liczby mają mniejszą wagę, biorąc pod uwagę, że Loki nie jest w rzeczywistości Asgardczykiem, ale starzeje się bardzo blisko nich) i Chrisa Hemswortha, kiedy nakręcili filmy, w których występują, i średnie ważone dat, w których te filmy mają miejsce, pracując ze znaną datę urodzenia Loki'ego w 965 n.e. i Thor'a 964 n.e. a następnie biorąc kolejną średnią ważoną liczb tych dwóch aktorów/postaci, w rezultacie Asgardczycy starzeją się jak ludzie do około 20,4 roku życia, a następnie starzeją się około 99,3 × wolniej. Na podstawie obliczeń starzenia się Asgardczyków Bor urodziłby się około późnych 5244 p.n.e., Odyn około połowy 348 pn.e., a Hela około 679 p.n.e. To oznacza, że Bor miał Odyna, swoje pierwsze dziecko, około 1763.7 roku życia, Odyn Helę, jego pierwsze dziecko, około 2800.6 roku życia. Średnia ważona daje 2109,4, co może być wykorzystane jako przybliżenie wieku Buri'ego, kiedy urodził się jego syn, Bor. 2109.4 lat przed końcem 5244 p.n.e. układa datę urodzenia Buri'ego jako 7353 p.n.e.Thor: Mroczny Świat'' ok. 5700 p.n.e. *Agamotto tworzy Mistrzów Sztuk Mistycznych jako ligę praktykantów, poświęconą nauce magii, aby chronić Ziemię przed złem z innych wymiarów.W Doktor Strange, Wong wyjawił, że Agamotto założył Mistrzów Sztuk Magicznych "tysiące" lat temu. "Tysiące" odnosiłoby się ściśle do minimum 2000 lat, a maksimum od 9999 99999 do 19 999 99999, tuż przed tym, zanim stanie się "dziesiątkami tysięcy" - tak więc średnia ważona to około 13 333 33333 lat. Oznaczałoby to, że "tysiące" ściśle odnosi się do około aby znaleźć środek, (2000 + 13 333 33333) ÷ 2 = 7666.66667 lat, sugerując, że Mistrzowie zostali utworzeni około 7666.66667 lat przed 2017 r., około 5651 p.n.e. lub około 5700 p.n.e. do 2 znaczących cyfr.Doktor Strange 5244 p.n.e. *Urodził się Bor Burison syn Buri'ego króla Asgardu.Tony Curran miał około 42,9 lat, kiedy nakręcił sceny do filmu "Thor: Mroczny Świat". Sceny te rozgrywają się pod koniec 2988 p.n.e., 5000 lat przed listopadem 2013. Na podstawie obliczeń dotyczących starzenia się Asgardczyków, wynika że starzeją się jak ludzie do około 20,4 roku życia, a następnie starzeją się około 99,3 × wolniej. Wiek Tony'ego Curran'a w ludzkich latach uczyniłby Bora około 2256.0 w faktycznych latach. Licząc wstecz od 2988 p.n.e., Bor urodziłby się około późnego 5244 p.n.e. ok. 3500 p.n.e *W celu zwiększenia swoich szans w wojnie z wrogami bandycka frakcja Kree odwiedza liczne planety, genetycznie modyfikując szereg form życia, aby stworzyć broń biologiczną.Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y.: 2.08: The Things We Bury *Jedną z odwiedzonych planet jest Ziemia, a eksperymenty Kree dają początek wyjątkowej rasie genetycznie zmienionych ludzi. Kiedy ludzie ci zostaną uznani za gotowych do wojny, Kree wystawiają ich na działanie Terrigenowej Mgły, która aktywuje ich szczególną genetyczną zdolność do Terrigenezy; proces, który nasyca człowieka mocą unikalną dla nich. Konstruują oni Divinery, urządzenia zbudowane do przechowywania kryształów terrigenu.Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y.: 2.08: The Things We Bury *Divinery otworzą się tylko wtedy, gdy jeden z tych genetycznie zmienionych ludzi przeniesie je do miasta zbudowanego pod powierzchnią planety, uwalniając mgłę tak, aby "obdarzyć" tych, którzy mają zmieniony terrigenowy gen. Hierarchia Kree odkrywa nielegalne działania frakcji i zaprzestaje jej działalności. Kree opuścili Ziemię, pozostawiając po sobie sześć Diviner'ów, miasto i co najmniej jednego z ich zmarłych krewnych. Owi genetycznie zmodyfikowani ludzie później zaczynają nazywać się "Inhumans"/"Nieludzie".W Failed Experiments gdy Kree eksperymentują i tworzą Alveusa/Hive'a, najprawdopodobniej był on majowym łowcą-zbieraczem. Żyli oni we wczesnej erze archaicznej, około 3500 p.n.e. ( , 2)Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y.: 2.08: The Things We Bury *Potężny Nieczłowiek, zwany Alveus, jest stworzony przez Kree, aby zdominować resztę jego rasy, ale ostatecznie pokonał własnych twórców i wygnał ich z Ziemi.Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y.: 3.19: Failed ExperimentsAgenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y.: 3.16: Paradise Lost *Ludzie i inni Nieludzie, obawiając się jego mocy, wygnali go na daleką planetę przez Monolit Kree. Zwolennicy wygnanego Nieczłowieka założyli tajne stowarzyszenie i zaczęli planować jego powrót na Ziemię, aby pozwolić mu nią rządzić.Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y.: 3.08: Many Heads, One Tale *Na odległej planecie Alveus znajduje dziewięć potężnych i zaawansowanych, ale bardzo podzielonych cywilizacji. Alveus konsumuje całe życie w tych cywilizacjach aż do ich całkowitego wymazania.Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y.: 3.10: Maveth 3480 p.n.e. *Urodził się syn Bora Odyn Borson stając się spadkobiercą tronu Asgardu.Średnia ważona wieku Anthony'ego Hopkinsa podczas kręcenia filmów, w których się pojawia, wynosi 75,5, a średnia ważona dat, w których te filmy mają miejsce to 19 listopada 2013 roku. Na podstawie obliczeń dotyczących starzenia się Asgardczyków, można stwierdzić, że Asgardianie starzeją się jak ludzie do około 20,4 roku życia, a następnie starzeją się około 99,3 × wolniej. Licząc wstecz od Listopada 2013, Odyn urodziłby się około 3480 p.n.e. 3460 p.n.e. *Odyn pokonuje Surtura w bitwie. Ognisty Demon spędził wówczas w Muspelheimie prawie 5500 lat, zanim w 2017 roku spotkał się z synem Odyna, Thorem.W Thor: Ragnarok, który rozgrywa się w 2017, Thor zażartował z Surtura o tym że Odyn pokonał go "pół miliona lat temu". To jest "dosłownie" niemożliwe bo w Thor: Mroczny Świat, Odyn mówi, "Nie jesteśmy Bogami. Rodzimy się, żyjemy, umieramy. Tak jak ludzie." Loki odpowiada, "... Dodać lub odjąć 5000 lat." Wynika z tego, że Asgardczycy żyją około 5000 lat dłużej niż ludzie i jest to zgodne z tym, co widzimy w Thor, gdzie Odyn jest młodszy o około dekadę w 965 roku n.e. niż w 2010 roku, a więc 1045 lat później, co również dowodzi, że Odyn nie ma szczególnie dłuższej żywotności niż inni Asgardczycy. Dialog Loki'ego również pasuje do tego, że Asgardczycy starzeją się na normalnym ludzkim poziomie aż do dorosłości, a następnie znacznie spowalniają, ponieważ doskonale współgra to z wiekiem Chrisa Hemswortha i Toma Hiddlestona. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, można założyć, że Thor, wie, że przesadza z datami, gdy żartuje. Na podstawie daty urodzenia Odyna można wywnioskować, że najwcześniejszy moment, kiedy mógł pokonać Surtura jest w 3460 p.n.e., gdy miał 20 lat. 5476 lat przed Thor: Ragnarok.Thor: Ragnarok 2988 p.n.e. *Rozpoczyna się Koniunkcja. Anomalie grawitacyjne, jakie ona powoduje, pozwalają na zbudowanie kilku megalitycznych pomników, szczególnie Stonehenge.Thor: Mroczny ŚwiatThor: Ragnarok Prelude *'Pierwsza Bitwa o Svartalfheim': **Mroczne Elfy prowadzone przez Malekitha próbują, zniszczyć dziewięć światów używając, mocy Kamienia Rzeczywistości. Zostają zatrzymani przez Asgardzką armię dowodzoną przez Bora, który przejmuje Eter.Thor: Mroczny ŚwiatThor: Ragnarok Prelude **Próbując ocalić swoją rasę, Malekith zabija większość swojej armii i część armii Bora, potem zapada wraz z resztę swoje armii w sen, który będzie trwał przez tysiąclecia. Bor rozkazuje by ukryć Eter gdzie nikt go nie znajdzie.Thor: Mroczny ŚwiatThor: Ragnarok Prelude 679 p.n.e. *Urodziła się córka Odyna Borsona Hela Odinsdottir, stając się prawowitą spadkobierczynią tronu Asgardu jako jego pierworodna córka.Cate Blanchett nakręciła film Thor: Ragnarok, gdy miała około 47,3 lat, a akcja filmu toczy się w październiku 2017 roku. Na podstawie obliczeń dotyczących starzenia się Asgardczyków, w rezultacie Asgardczycy starzeją się jak ludzie do około 20,4 roku życia, a następnie starzeją się około 99,3 × wolniej. Wiek Heli wynosi około 2695,5 lat. Licząc wstecz od Października 2017 Hela urodziła się w 679 p.n.e.Thor: Ragnarok 964 n.e. * Thor Odinson urodził się Odynowi Borsonowi i Friggdze i twierdził że jest pierworodnym dzieckiem Odyna i spadkobiercą tronu Asgardu. Nie mówiło się nic o jego uwięzionej starszej siostrze aż do dnia śmierci ojca w 2017. 965 n.e. *Urodził się Loki Laufeyson. Przypisy